Finding a Cure
by EmoCupCakeGirl
Summary: "So cute.." Thor said again, and he ran his thumb across the tip of Loki's tail, pressing down slightly "Don't you like that, brother?" Loki purred and let out a mewl in response, clamping a hand over his mouth in surprise. Thorki/Thunderfrost, featuring Kitty!Loki. One-shot or multiple chapters...that's up to you.


The small man stretched his limbs out across the bed, arching his bare back until there was a lovely curve along his spine. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes, the effects of sleep still causing him to move lethargically slow, and he blinked a few times as he finally opened them, his mouth making small noises as he yawned. Loki sat up, glancing at the window. The curtains were closed, but he could see the sun was bright, and it was probably time for him to get up. _I feel slightly strange... _He swung his legs off the side of the bed, standing to make his way to the bathroom.

The ground was cold beneath his feet. Not that he minded too much, he loved to fall asleep with his room frigid, cuddling up beneath his thin covers. Long fingers hit the switch and he flinched at the sudden glare hitting his eyes. He turned to face the mirror, making a face at his messy black hair that was no longer slicked back, but instead sticking out every which way, a few strands falling in front of his forehead. He thought at one point he might look cool like that, but it only managed to make him look unkempt and less menacing.

As his eyes focused he went to fix it, but froze. _What is this? _Two black triangles stuck out from his head, a pink color in the middle of both of them. They were furry, the same color as his hair, and as he poked at them he found they were bendable and sensitive, almost like skin. He frowned, watching as they swooped down in a sad, submissive manner. _Cat ears? That can't be right...did I utter a spell in my sleep? _

Loki slowly examined the rest of his body, letting out a sigh. His chest was fine, and his arms and legs seemed normal, but a curious black tail was wrapping its way around his waist, sticking out from a hole in his shorts that had not been there last night. He wrapped his hand around it, a strange tingle running along it and up to his spine. How weird, he could **feel** it. He rubbed up and down it slowly, more tingles going through his body, and he mewled involuntarily. It was almost pleasant... He blushed slightly, feeling suddenly dirty. He quickly let go and left the bathroom.

Well, this wouldn't do. He'd have to find a way to fix this, and until then, he'd simply have to hide it under his armor. Loki threw his robes on, thankful that it gave his tail room to breathe, and was also baggy enough to keep it hidden at the same time. He slipped on his shoes before entering the bathroom again to brush his hair back. His hands ran across the ears and they twitched slightly, but he ignored it, placing his helmet on.

Loki would go to the library as soon as possible. There had to be a book about transformations gone wrong somewhere. He had turned himself into countless animals before, but he'd never been stuck...halfway, as it looked to him, and he couldn't quite remember even **reading **a spell that could change someone into a cat. He opened his door and scanned the outside, wanting to avoid running into too many people, and when the coast was clear he swept down the hallway, quickly and quietly, his destination only a short walk away.

_Someone else must have done this to me...someone not quite as skilled at magic, of course. They obviously screwed the spell up...oh, but when I find out who did this...I'll turn them into a toad! And with none of that "kiss a princess to turn back" silliness either...ehehe.._

The God of Mischief was so caught up in plotting his revenge, he turned the corner sharply and bumped into Thor. Loki felt his ears press back against his head and a hiss escaped his mouth, but the other god didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, brother! I was just coming to retrieve you. It's halfway through breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I need to go to the library."

"Nonsense!" Thor grabbed his wrist and began pulling him to the banquet hall. "You are thin enough as it is; you need nourishment."

"Thor, unhand me, I said I'm going to the library!"

Loki struggled against his grasp, growing angry. This was just like Thor, to try to force him into something because of what **he** thought was best. He looked down, his eyes growing wide as he noticed his tail was creeping out from under his robe as it whipped and bristled in agitation. He needed to get away before Thor noticed...The god felt a weird instinct kick in and he yowled before digging his nails painfully hard into his brothers arm. It was unlike something Loki would do, and later he'd question why he didn't just transport away, but it worked just the same. Thor let go as if he'd been burned; swerving around and giving Loki a wild look. The God of Mischief made brief eye contact, and he saw his brother's mouth open to speak, but he quickly turned and ran, embarrassment painted on his face. Thor could just make out the black fur swish behind Loki as he disappeared.

* * *

_Well that could have gone better..._

Loki had finally made it to the library, (after hissing at several guards), and he was currently going through every shelf he could that contained books on magic. _There has to be something...there's thousands of books here for gods sake!_ He flipped open another hardcover, only to growl and toss it on the ground when it didn't contain the answer. The god grabbed armful after armful and threw them on one of the tables before plopping down in the chair, beginning his search again.

"If you're up to something brother, you might as well tell me now."

Loki barely looked up from the page. "Go away, I'm busy." He picked up a book from the table and threw it randomly, not completely surprised when Thor caught it and sat down next to him.

"Animal transformations?" Thor read the title, frowning. "So you **are **getting ready to pull another one of your pranks."

"I assure you if I was, you wouldn't know about it," Loki smirked at his clever comeback, took the book from the other gods hands, and began thumbing through it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Not one for reading, Thor was setting up the books like dominos, watching them fall and knock each other over. One of the books fell and as he reached down to retrieve it his eyes wandered over to Loki's legs, and he noticed the black appendage moving back and forth across the floor. So he hadn't been seeing things...Well, if Loki was going to be mischievous again, he would have to shut him down before it started. He smirked before reaching his hand down, giving the tail a harsh tug.

Loki shot up from his chair, letting out an actual meow. He seemed at a loss for words, his clever mind thinking of how to explain himself.

Thor stood up and stepped closer to his brother. If Loki had a tail, than maybe...

"Loki, may I see your helmet?"

The smaller god's eyes turned to slits. "Why?" He took a defensive step back that Thor did not fail to notice. Thor jumped him suddenly. Loki was caught off gaurd, his hands flying up to cover his ears as his helmet clanged on the floor feet away. The blonde grabbed his hands and forced them away.

"See Loki, I knew you were-"

Thor's words were caught in his throat as he gazed at Loki, the cat ears twitching atop his head as he tried to regain his composure at being exposed. It made him look innocent, younger, and even...more attractive?

"What are you staring at!?" Loki growled. _How dare he jump me like that, that idiot!_

"I have never seen you looking so...cute?" Thor was searching for the right words, but the smaller god was only giving him a death glare, which ironically, was only serving to make him look even more adorable. The blonde found himself stepping closer and he softly scratched behind his brother's silky ears, enjoying the tilt of his head and sudden purr that rumbled deep in Loki's chest. The small gods mouth dropped open at his own reaction and before he could do anything Thor had pulled him close, their faces inches apart.

"It looks like you're growing whiskers as well," Thor teased, and when he laughed Loki growled, his hands unsuccessfully pushing at Thor's chest.

"I was looking for a cure before you decided to bother me!" Loki snapped, willing his growing blush to go away.

"Why would you want to cure it?" Thor questioned, rubbing slow circles into the fur and watching Loki's face wash over in pleasure. "I quite like you in this form..."

Loki looked up through his eyelashes, pink spreading across his cheeks as his ears drooped forward. His tail had retreated between his legs and the other god moved his hand down to Loki's thighs to grab it.

"So cute.." Thor said again, and he ran his thumb across the tip of Loki's tail, pressing down slightly "Don't you like that, brother?" Loki purred and let out a mewl in response, clamping a hand over his mouth in surprise.

_What am I doing...I'm not some plaything that wants affection! But having my tail touched feels good.._

His thoughts were cut off as Thor kissed his neck, trying to pull another delicious noise from his brother. The blonde's tongue ran across the porcelain skin, leaving small nips here and there, making the smaller god shiver. His mouth moved to kiss Loki's cheek, then his forehead, before latching onto his ear, his teeth scraping gently across the sensitive fur. Loki cried out and arched away, but the blonde placed a supporting hand on the back of his head and held him still.

"Wha..." Loki breathed, his eyes closing, and although he still struggled it was weaker.

When Thor pulled away both of his hands moved to his little brother's lower back and he didn't answer, instead placing his lips against Loki's. He didn't know what made him desire Loki so much in this form, but it was a powerful attraction and he gave into his own instinct. The smaller god kissed back almost instantly. Their lips melded together perfectly and Loki found his hands winding through Thor's magnificent hair. The blonde slowly sank to the floor, bringing Loki with him, and the smaller god was panting against his brothers mouth as Thor stroked his tail in a steady rhythm. It was an incredibly new feeling, and much more intense then when Loki had touched it himself. His face burned with shame at being manipulated so easily, and he felt himself slowly growing hard. Loki's purring had only intensified and Thor smiled at how even his brothers kisses were kitten-like, his small tongue running in short licks across Thor's lips every so often.

Loki's tail was curling sub-consciously around Thor's hand, not willing to let it go, and the blonde wasn't about to, loving the way Loki was leaning into him and making small whimpers. Thor broke the kiss, and he grabbed Loki's tail at the base, running his hand down the entire length and to the tip. He watched the smaller god whine and throw his head back, seeming to enjoy that more than anything else. The blonde did it again, and again, causing Loki to pull at his hair harshly. _Why does this feel so much like..._ Loki moaned suddenly, a strong pleasure overwhelming his body. His tail stiffened and he let out a silent scream, his body going limp as Thor gave his tail another squeeze. He came down from his high and his ears twitched as he realized what had just happened, his tail moving away from Thor's hand and dropping lazily to the ground.

The smaller god bit his lip, pushing his brother away and rising on shaky legs, and Thor cocked his head in confusion and stood with him. "What is wrong, brother?" The other god brought a hand up to cover his face, shaking his head.

"I have to go," He said. His entire face was bright red as he ran from the library, leaving Thor standing by the piles and piles of books he'd left behind. The blonde only hoped he hadn't done something wrong..


End file.
